


To see you in my dreams, like we belong there

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Too much information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble in Maura's P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see you in my dreams, like we belong there

I miss you so much, in all these years that you're gone. The flowers aren't as colorful and the trees are like dark lurking shadows.

The deafness of my loneliness is filling the tiniest spaces of my brain. What would I do to hold you in my arms again, to kiss a...

.

"Are you writing fanfiction again?" I asked my wife.

"Yes, this time some very sad Swanqueen fanfic. Really very depressing"

"Maybe you should start writing smut instead. I am laying here in my dark-blue lingerie-set, waiting for you. Oh, and Jane... I have honey..."

RMMMMMPLENGGGG plong.... "Coming, love!"

"Oh, I hope we both do... soon!" I said as I saw the love of my life stumble- and almost falling over our new dark-red rug...

"Fuck, I almost fell. What I do for some hot sex with you, Maura!"

"Fuck, Jane? Is this word somehow branded into your brain? Come to bed in one healthy piece, and at least live up to that F-word!"

Jane plopped next to me with a huge grin on her face but much too dressed for my liking, so I told her to "at least undress for some sexual action" And she did...

Undressed and ready for the big action Jane jumped on the bed, correction, she tried to, fell on the commode and breaks her wrist.

"And that is the story why we're here in the hospital, Jane had to undergo surgery, and I am still in my dark-blue lingerie-set, only covered by a silk robe."

"You have a very exciting love life, Doctor Isles-Rizzoli. Typical Jane to spoil the fun though!" Korsak says with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Tell me about it, Vince!" I say as I go to the coffee machine for a 6the round of the amazingly pee-water called coffee...

 

###


End file.
